


Moonlight

by KittytheGamer293, Not_DannyPhantom



Series: I want to hold your hand [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Just kind of hinted at, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittytheGamer293/pseuds/KittytheGamer293, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_DannyPhantom/pseuds/Not_DannyPhantom
Summary: Some of the best things happen in the light of the moon.(Continuation of Breathe In, though it can be read as a standalone.)





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> All right, as I said before, this is a continuation of "Breathe In", though it can be read as a standalone or just independent work in general. It's supposed to be like a future event for that fic, though the link between them is really just some references that are explained back in that one, nothing big or important though.
> 
> As always, this story is beta-d by KittytheGamer293, so you can thank her for saving me from typos and my own terrible incomprehensible writing :)

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Simon, as always, he was considerate to how others felt.

The lights were off, leaving the room illuminated only by the sliver of moonlight that came in through the window. They had both wanted it that way, for different yet similar reasons. So it would be more intimate and personal.

Connor could see better than an average android could in the dark. He was built with everything, sensors, different settings for different lightings. It never took long for his optical units to adjust to a new environment. It was in these times that Connor was actually grateful for how the Cyberlife technicians built him, a thought that only came when he could see Simon like this.

Pale skin, illuminated by pale light. Simon had blue eyes, a gentle blue that made you safe, those two seemed to glow with the current luminosity. His hair, ever perfect, was tussled from when they previous laid together, simply wrapped in each other’s embrace.

Androids didn’t need to breathe like humans did, it was simply a function to keep their inner workings cool, and to appear kindlier to their creators. But seeing Simon like this made Connor suck in an extra breath, his artificial heartbeat picking up.

Their hands intertwined, they sat in front of each other on the cheap motel bed. It was the people who made a home, just as it was people who made a situation special.

Simon was his special person, he was the home that Connor couldn’t find with Hank and Sumo. He was a special case, a blanket of welcoming and pure love.

Simon leaned in first, as he usually did, capturing the brunet’s lips in another tender kiss. His thumb rubbing gentle circles onto Connor’s hand, pupils dilating as excitement coursed through both men.  A shaky laugh was shared as the kiss broke, small heaving on both sides as a smile pulled his lips upwards.

“I’m positive.” Raising a hand to the blond’s hair, diligent fingers gently combing through soft synthetic locks. His gaze was assured as much as it was filled with adoration, brown eyes warm and filled with joy. It was because of Simon that he felt these things. And he would make it his mission to always keep Simon as happy as he made Connor feel.

Simon flashed him a grin, perfect white teeth showing, lips quirked up with mirth as he gave a laugh.

“Well that’s positively good news.”

It hadn’t occurred to him until now that they were both whispering, as if the spell would be broken should their voices raise to normal tones. A brow quirked, an unimpressed expression taking his features, his emotions once again betraying him as amusement shone in his eyes. Simon simply shook with another laugh, arms coming up to rest on the shorter man’s shoulders.

“Perhaps next time then you’ll come with little less buttoned clothes? I swear, we’ll be spending most of the night just trying to get you out of your vests and sweaters.”

Ever the teaser, the comment only earned a huff and an eyeroll from the brunet as he backed up, hands already working on removing his vest.

“You’re the one who said I needed to try more with my wardrobe. My statistics state it would simply be unprofessional to come to work wearing the same clothes as my partner.”

Vest discarded, it didn’t take long for the shirt to follow. Though Simon had stopped him on the second button, teasing smirk present on pink lips as he took over the job.

“Not that I would mind seeing you in one of my things.”

Another habit caused by his involvement with Simon, Connor found that he was raising eyebrows a lot more often when around the PL600.

Hands free, the brunet immediately took to taking Simon’s hand in his own, the two slowly descending until they both laid on their sides, faces inches apart. After he deviated, Connor had found that he felt more secure when holding someone else’s hand. Simon had turned out to be the most frequent someone else, and it was only natural now that the two would intertwine their fingers when together.

Simon threw his free arm around the brunet’s waist, massaging in random patterns where his hand touched skin. Mirroring the other’s actions, Connor caressed his exposed cheek, thumb moving in small circles before he settled his hand on Simon’s jaw.

“I love you.”

“I know.” Gentle eyes and a loving smile, leading to a longer kiss than the previous one, bodies coming closer for final contact.

Lips parted, tongues clashing before passing through already known territory. Androids didn’t need to breathe.

They could pass the whole night just kissing, it wouldn’t have been the first time. The bed creaked as they moved, the younger male resting on top of the blond, He gave his hand a squeeze before moving again, hands cradling Simon’s beautiful face, thumbs brushing over cheekbones.

A knee came up between his legs, sensations that were new coursing through him as pop-ups appeared in his side vision. They didn’t matter, he was quickly getting lost in the feelings of Simon’s lips on his own, hands moving with a goal.

It would be a first time for both. One had come out of the factory equipped, the other had to get adjustments for it. It didn’t matter though, they had interfaced, spilt thoughts and dreams and murmured the words more than one could count. Both knew that they were ready.

Androids couldn’t blush, not naturally like a human could, but they did have functions that could sense when the circulation of their blood sped up. Artificial blushes for their artificial skin. Connor broke the kiss just so he could see Simon’s cheeks dusted light pink, his breath hitching at the look in the elder’s eyes. _‘Gosh, I love you.’_

“I love you too.” He hadn’t even realised that he said it again, no less out loud, but Simon’s bright smile was enough to bring him back down and initiate another kiss.

Pants were taken off in a most ungraceful fashion, laughter bubbling from both as the final clothes came off. It was really hard to stop kissing him, but Connor knew that breaking the kiss would yield something greater in the moment.

It was then that both realised they didn’t know how to continue, and it wasn’t really like they could just look it up. Less it ruin the experience- at least.

“I guess they didn’t think of adding these kinds of instincts when planning our models.” Simon joked, grin sheepish as his tone went high in a shy manner.

“I don’t care.” That drew him a surprised look, eyebrow rising in curiosity. Brows furrowed in a moment of hesitation before hardening in determination, his tone levelling as he caressed Simon’s cheek.

“I know that I love you, and I know that I want to share and learn many things with you. Even if it takes time I- Or if we experience something foreign and we have to find a new way to deal with it; I know that I want to spend every moment of it, struggling, being lost and confused, I want to spend it with you. Because I know that we’ll figure it out together, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but we will figure out whatever roadblock we hit.”  

Blue gaze softening, long fingers came up and brushed against his temple, gently tracing the outline of his LED.

“I think that was the most romantic statement I’ve ever heard. You’re not wrong though, we’ll figure out everything together. Even something as natural as sex. Maybe- Well not so natural for our kind, but we’ll get there. Now breathe in Connie, your light’s yellow.”

Eyes closed, he leaned into the other’s touch, inhaling quietly before letting it out. It didn’t take long for his LED to return to blue, Simon’s touch being like that of a Siren’s call in a way. It made you do whatever it intended. Speaking of which.

A smile pulled at his lips at the feeling of a kiss, the two androids once again relaxing, forms falling against each other. Of course, Simon wasn’t one to waste time, neither was Connor. A gentle kiss turned into a passionate one, friction once again finding itself between them as they regained their previous positions.

Simon was the first to make a noise, a moan dragging out from his lips, his eyebrows pinching together in a way that assured Connor it was possible to feel pleasure at the same time as inflicting it.

Springs creaking and becoming the third noise, their positions flipped when Simon pushed himself up, straddling the brunet’s waist as an indescribable heat passed through him.

Unbeknownst, the synthetic skin at their hands had drawn back, patches lighting up in blue as jolts were sent through their systems, both males being temporarily overwhelmed by the pure and raw feeling of pleasure.

The light of the moon highlighted Simon as a whole, every muscle and dip of his body being accentuated by it. His eyes were alit, lips parted in a way that was just asking to be kissed, though it was now Connor’s leg that was in between pale thighs.

Hands roamed, eliciting gasps from both men as they moved. Simon clutched onto his shoulders, grip tightening the more they got into synch.

It was an entirely new feeling, one that he led him to understanding why humans partook in the activity often. And Simon- Simon was perfect. His face at the moment was one that Connor would always remember, the thought alone making him tighten his own grip on the other’s hips.

At one point they both freed a hand from the other’s body, instead taking hold of each other, white against white as the blue between in their palms seemed to glow brighter. As it was a first, neither of them lasted long, though the feeling of pleasure did remain longer, audible gulps of air needed after to cool down, in both senses.

Androids didn’t necessarily need sleep, but that night, with moonlight still streaming in, Connor fell into his own version of it with his face in the nook of a paler neck, arms wrapped around a still warm body as a kiss was pressed to his forehead.


End file.
